The Best Time Of Our Lives
by flockcraze
Summary: When the flock meets a new flock will the all get along or will chaos break loose. Not like all the other flock meets flock stories. FAX Iggy/OC Nudge/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Its Flock Craze here, I have decided to do my first story and the story is that the flock is meeting another flock. Some of the characters are based around those in the beginning of our story by kalk7897. She has given me permission to use her characters because she has given up fan fiction but my story will be different and way longer so here it goes (btw some of my friends are in this story)**

When I was around two I realized I was not normal. Normal two year olds are not trapped in plastic boxes for your childhood. No I am NOT kidding. Not the bendy, flimsy plastic either. The one that cannot be broken even If you randomly develop super strength these boxes will not break. They feed us occasionally. But even at two I knew. My brother said he remembered when we lived normally with a mother and a father. Actually if I remember correctly (which I probably don't) his words were "Member when we lived good" I don't know how he remembered because he is the exact same age as me We are twins! he was born first, so he says. I swear he has a photographic memory because he remembers Everything. He even calls me little sister because he knows I cant stand that.

Who are we exactly. My brother, Sister and a couple others are pretty special We are pretty much non super superhero's with bird wings. My best friend Makenna and this tiny girl we met a few years back, they all have powers and wings too. We were injected with avian DNA and somehow given powers. My Family consists of 5 crazy kids.

The oldest (so he says) is Kayden. He is a speedy guy (I hate myself sometimes). He is pretty much the flash with wings. He also has a photographic memory but that has nothing to do with his power (trust me I would know) He is hilarious and is always calm, even in stressful situations (we have a lot of those) Which is usually helpful but can get annoying. We is super athletic (we all are but especially him) he loves to run. He also happens to be the most annoying person on the planet. He also looks nothing like me. He has Dark brown hair and Bright green eyes and freckles. He is super tall around five nine and has an athletic build while also being super skinny He is 13 like me. His wings are white with gold specks.

Next is me. I pretty much can sense other peoples energy around me and if that person has powers too I can pick out their energy and use there power...forever without affecting them. Its pretty much in a super weak state when I use it so its way less powerful so I can be half as fast as Kayden but faster than the rest of the flock. I am the hyper leader and very energetic an LOUD and I have to keep moving. I am SUPER short compared to the flock or anyone my age. I am 13 and not even 5 feet yet. I look more like Makenna then my actual siblings with dirty blond hair and the to that gets lighter and the bottom. I Blue eyes with goldish brown centers. Oh by the way my name is Kassiee. My wings Like Kaydens are white with gold specks.

Next up is Makenna, she is my best friend and she can shapeshift. She loves to turn into tables after and inside joke we had when we were younger ( **A.N This is a real inside joke I have with my best friend)** She is a tomboy and is also loud like me. She is one of the funniest people in the world and we have a million inside jokes that keep us laughing in dark times. Since she can change into anything she dosnt have a set look but she prefers to use her regular look. Tall with light blond hair and purple eyes now matter what she transforms into she has the same purple eyes or if she is an object she has purple blue markings. She just turned 13

Then Skylar. She pretty much has nature powers and can grow huge plants and use them to fight. Its really cool. She is super shy until you know her SUPER well. She has dark curly hair around shoulder length and has the same bright green eyes as Kayden. She is a super tall 9 year old.

Finally our youngest member is four year old Kendallynn or Kia for short She can talk to animals but when there is a lot of animals around she has a super hard time concentrating or doing simple tasks because she cant focus with all the animal voices in her head. so we have to help her a LOT. she is shy and sweet and REALLY SMART. She has strawberry blond hair that is really long with bangs and always pulled back into a ponytail if possible. She has amazing Icy blue eyes and is almost as tall as me (yay...not) she has a unique look ( **A.N we know someone that looks similar to that don't we!)**

 **now that you met the flock its time to start the adventure... next time hahaha :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Anyway we escaped about a month ago when Makenna turned into a underscare ( **A.N Underscares are whitecoats or scientist)** The underscare was new so she didn't know about Makenna's purple eyes so she let her out. then Makenna kicked her in the head a couple times and bam let us out and flew and flew out of that place for the first time since we were babies we flew until Kia couldn't fly then we ran and ran until Kia couldn't run (she gets tired way more than the rest of the flock). Kayden picked her up and we ran some more. We ran until Sky couldn't run and Kayden could barley lift Kendallynn ( **A.N Again Kia and Kendallynn are the same person)** we ran until we almost collapsed. By that point we walked to a park and layed down on the grass panting watching the sky. It probably looked pretty messed up if people didn't know our situation. We were five kids ages four to thirteen laying in a field with hair that has never been brushed and wearing bloody hospital gowns out of breath at ten at night all huddled together holding hands but we didn't care we were finally free! We lived in an abandoned house for around two or three weeks until the owners got home. When the owners got home we packed our imaginary bags and left. We are currently living in a park for the past week living off plants that Skylar grew. That is when I made the important decision.

As soon as the sun rose and the birds were chirping, that's when Kia woke me up. She couldn't handle all the birds chirping and hearing the thirty or so birds thoughts and voices it overwhelmed the little four year old

"Kass" she said slowly "Kassiee.

I groaned but as soon as I saw that it was Kia my baby who needed help. "What's up sweet pea" I say my voice cracking from lack of use/ lack of sleep, "The birds are awake arnt they"

"Yeah" She said softly and I could tell she was having a hard time speaking. She once told me it was like trying to do paperwork while a concert full of people were all trying to get her attention all at once. Being four years old that's hard to deal with even if you are twenty.

"Know what" I say "Go wake up everyone while I pick berries from Sky's plants. Knowing they probably wouldn't wake up as easily if they knew it was me.

"What is it now mr leader sir?" Kayden says while giving me a mock salute.

"Well Mrs. Katie poo we are going shopping" I say in an eaqualy sarcastic tone.

"Yay" Sky and Kia exclaime while jumping with excitement. Kayden and Makenna at least smiled.

"With the money we don't have?" Makenna says but even her tone says shes excited to get out of the clothes she's had since she was Kia's age.

"You got it rainbow" I said calling her the name one of the underscares called her when she called him lord underscare of the evil penguins. We came up with the name underscare when Makenna said last year "When I get out of hear I am never going to wear pants". Skylar, KAden and I just stared, and stared and stared. "No I met I want to wear shorts not no pants" She exclaimes enbaressly "Imagaine if the scientists wore no pants.

"Underscares" Sky explains.

Boom the name was born.

I am still laughing about that incident when Sky pulls my hand "Lets go shopping"

"Ok Lets go" I reply heading off to the store

 **Sorry about the mistakes my computer wont let me use spellcheck and itslike 3 in the morning**


End file.
